


Clustersong

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Delfines y Ballenas, El Cluster Teniendo El Amor Que Merece, Fluff, Forced Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gemsong, Gen, Lenguaje de Gemas, Little Homeworld, Mamíferos Marinos, Música, Ocean, Spanish Translation, Tiburones, es el cluster qué esperabas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Dedicando un pensamiento al mayor héroe de la Guerra Gemas.
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963





	Clustersong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Clustersong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444069) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



* * *

Hay un santuario.

Amplio y circular, con el borde dorado de una estrella de cinco puntas, cubierto en sus pasarelas por todas partes con piedras amorosamente pintadas subiendo por las paredes. Altos tótems flanquean los bordes de la escena, con registros abarrotados de enredaderas, flores y retorcidos animales terrestres, blanco mármol, incrustados con los colores del Diamante en sus adornos arabescos. Las bocas silbantes al viento, la perfecta improvisación, un perpetuo coro de sonidos serpenteantes.

Cordones sutiles tapizan al azar las pequeñas torres con toda la gracia del palo de mayo de un niño, atados con listones, campanas hechas a mano, banderas de distantes colonias de Gemas, escenas fantásticas en papel picado. A una altura mucho más corta, lo suficientemente corta para ser alcanzada por un niño (o tal vez una Rubí), uno encuentra el extraño brazalete de amistad. Ni siquiera los rieles están a salvo, envueltos en pequeños llaveros de animales.

El santuario no tiene techo. Se deja al aire libre mientras todos los ojos viajan hacia el abismo arremolinado, tallado y sin fin, que se encuentra debajo.

A un lado, hay un pequeño refugio para la visualización digital de un libro (actualmente _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ) y un pequeño micrófono que incita a las personas a leer en voz alta todo lo que quieran.

_Para Frank_ , susurra una Gema que pasa, arrojando una pequeña baratija a la oscuridad.

Y a veces, el vacío responderá. Primero el susurro, como un coro entonando una canción, luego un pilar de luz que se eleva desde el pozo hacia el cielo, agitando los tótems a su alrededor en flautas. Su forma se ondula como una cascada. Flotando a través de su superficie aparecen unas manos elegantes que casi llegan hasta los espectadores. El movimiento de cabello y túnicas sueltas. Rostros serenos como en sueños, con bocas abiertas con voces distantes que resuenan como una piedra de los lamentos. Ojos, innumerables ojos, brillantes y opalescentes con mil formas y emociones.

Se levanta. Se levanta y vuela, hacia el cielo.

Y luego, como el océano, cae una vez más, latiendo como un tambor.

.....

Su sueño se abre a una red distante y palpitante de mentes. _Hola, Frank_.

**_Mañana. Mañana..._ **

_¿Qué, mañana?_

**_Mostrarte. Mañana._ **

.....

Es el borde más desnudo de la noche, las luces del asentamiento apenas comienzan a parpadear, cuando comienza.

La columna de luz que se eleva desde el santuario, coloreando las nubes. Los brazos que ya no llaman, sino que flotan en lo alto como la pesada corriente de espuma oceánica. Los rostros serenos ahora fijos con portes estoicos de concentración, una troupe enredada de bailarines sincronizados.

Primero vinieron las ondas.

_Pez_. Pequeños peces voladores con alas de tela de araña y ojos de ópalo floreciendo del pilar y saltando hacia el cielo. Calamar caleidoscópico, nautilo rosado que se hunde para mezclarse con los espectadores.

Se intensifica, de focas, a belugas, a tiburones ballena. Una lánguida rotación a la que se unen los cuerpos como cometas de mantarrayas. Decenas de cientos de formas arremolinadas, blancas translúcidas y grabadas con patrones de ópalo, convergiendo en su torbellino, su pilar, su origen. Se revela, poco a poco, que cada pequeña criatura lleva la imagen de una gema en algún lugar de sus cuerpos.

Y comienzan a cantar.

Una nota sostenida y vacilante de un canto de gemas tembloroso, seguida de otra y otra. Millones de pequeñas canciones rotas armonizando en un solo coro.

Es el tambor de las olas del océano, el balbuceo del agua.

El canto de las ballenas.

El llamado de las aves marinas.

Flautas y cuernos y cavernas resonantes. Una afinación de orquesta.

Motores y gozo distante. El repique ocioso del metal, el revoloteo del papel.

Es la canción de la alegría, es la canción de estar vivo.

(Es la canción de la Tierra. Es la canción del hogar).

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Únase al servidor de Discord para ver borradores, tonterías detrás de escena, ansiosas preguntas sobre las elecciones literarias cuestionables del creador e historias futuras.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
